Excel
Excel is the human contractee of Steiner, a high Tera Guardian from the German High-Council. Background Excel's real name is Maria. As a child, Excel was born as an elder daughter of a warlord from a fiefdom of abundance and wealth. She has one younger sibling, a brother Klaus in the anime. After her parents passed away, Excel took over their duties to lead their fiefdom until Klaus reached of age to take over. One day, the village is slaughtered by Alter Egos and set on fire. Klaus is killed in the invasion while visiting the villagers to thank them for the food offerings. Upon viewing the fire from her palace balcony, Excel runs into the village to find her brother, only to discover his dead body. As she mourns her brother's death, Steiner asks her to make a contract with her to make Steiner stronger in order to avenge her villagers' death. By doing so, Excel became a part of The Noble Ones with Steiner ever since. Personality Excel is calm, collected, mature, and seemingly bored during duels.As a veteran contractee, Excel has gained considerable experience and a keen insight. She has much confidence in her partnership with Steiner and in their own abilities and strength. Despite her outward appearance, Excel is shown to be fragile especially towards Steiner. In her fight with Kuro, her disinterest quickly turns into worry after Steiner is hit by Kuro's Exceed. She also has little tolerance for insolence.Because of her mutation that causes her childlike appearance, Excel embodies the fact that one should not judge others based on appearances, reminding people, such as Keita Ibuki and Mikami of it from time to time. In Steiner's fight with Kuro, she calls Kuro and Keita "kids" and "young contractees" during their battle. She also notes that they did not need to synchronise to win and is more engrossed in her video game rather than the fight. However, after the fight, she states that Steiner only did what was necessary as they were provoked first and apologises. During their visit to Akane's place for tea, Excel shows refined table manners and politeness towards them as well as indicates her love for plain Earl Grey tea. She is also shown to have a romantic interest on Keita, proven by kissing him. Appearance Excel has long blonde hair, cut into bangs, and dresses in a young girl's outfit. Despite having lived for a long time, Excel looks like a young girl. Her childlike appearance is the result of a mutation caused by her contract with Steiner which severely slows down her physical growth and aging process. Excel is always shown playing a mermaid game on her gaming console, having an expressionless face while doing so. When talked to by Steiner, she replies without looking up from her video game. Excel and Steiner Excel and Steiner are a strong duo from The Noble Ones with a hundred years of fighting experience together. Because of which, Excel is shown to have much faith in Steiner's strength and is convinced that they were undefeatable together. Although Steiner was the one who approached Excel in the beginning, Steiner respects Excel's decisions and follows her lead. In their fight with Kuro, Excel reprimands Steiner for continuing the fight although she wanted them to stop, showing her dominant side in the relationship as well as Steiner's respect for her when he backs off. When Excel realizes that Steiner had died in the fight against Reishin and had used a clone to save her, she cries and tells Steiner not to leave her. In an omake, it is revealed that the contract between them has lasted for a century. In the commemoration of their hundred years together as well as to represent the depth of their relationship, Steiner gives Excel a ring with a green pearl, which she wears on her ring finger. Steiner also tells her that he would ask her a question after Okinawa, which she replies that she would give her sincerest answer, suggesting that he may have proposed. Abilities She has the ability of sensing the tera in places, shown when she first lands in Japan and comments on the unnatural tera all around them and imbalance in the dopperliner system. She possesses several combat accessories called "thousands", but only two are shown in the manga. One is the Hexa Ring she wears creates the Hexa Shield which blocks attacks, while the other one is the ring she gave to Keita. In the creation of the Hexa Wall, Excel forms a triangle in front of her with her face. The Hexa Ring is able to block off attacks of great intensity and Excel uses it to protect both herself and Steiner in battles. However, the Hexa Wall was shown to break under consistent attacks from Reishin. After the battle, Excel upped the abilities of Hexa Wall to be able to be cast anywhere rather than only in front of her, as well as to absorb attacks and reflect them at opponents, both of which she used against Reishin in the Pure Place. Storyline Excel and Steiner arrive in Japan on a mission from The Noble Ones to investigate the imbalance in tera and the doppeliner system in Japan. They follow the unnatural tera to its root, and find Akane. They first approach Akane at the bank where she works, where Steiner realizes that her tera is different after holding her hand. Excel then pretends to be his daughter and begs him to go to buy something for her in order for them to leave. After which, they continue to follow Akane. They are discovered by Keita outside the restaurant and pursue Keita, Akane, and Kuro to find them fighting a bike gang of tribal ends. After Kuro is trapped and Akane is about to be hit, Steiner intervenes, easily taking down the tribal ends.? They realize that Akane's tera was different from normal human beings as she had come into contact with a tera guardian, Kuro. However, they think that the cause of the imbalance in tera is due to an event that occured? seven years ago in Okinawa. Excel and Steiner went missing after their infiltration mission to the Kaionji base of operations. In the anime, she was rescued by one of Steiner's split images during the climax of Steiner and Reishin's showdown. Excel cries upon realizing that Steiner had died and grabs at his split image who cannot reply. In the manga, she loses her left leg as well as her memories of Steiner. After Steiner is killed by Reishin, Excel forms a contract with Mikami Houjou from the Gingko clan to avenge his death. Even though Excel does not like the fact that Mikami is a money grub, she comments that she has no choice as Tera Guardians of Mikami's calibre were hard to come by, and she need to avenge Steiner's death. Mikami agrees in return for an exobitant fee as well as her feeling a connection to Excel, having lost her partner Shingo in the fight with Kuro. Before the contract is made, Excel recalls the time when Steiner gave her the ring before passing out in the washroom. While she was unconscious, she had a vision of Steiner, who told her that she had to live. She is then discovered by Mikami, who realizes that Excel's age was catching up to her with the loss of her partner, and Mikami makes a contract with her to save her. Excel states that she was not prepared and now has lost all of Steiner's tera which was once within her with the new contract. Mikami tells her that nothing lasts forever, with Shingo's house burning in the background, and she recalls her time with Shingo. As they both ride in the car driving away from the ruins, Excel smiles as she comments on Mikami's love for money, showing that her previous resentment of the fact was gone. Excel and Mikami finally battle Reishin in the Pure Place, in an attempt to stop him from unleashing the Masagami's power, as well as to avenge Steiner. Despite their best efforts, they were overpowered and left defeated. Excel23 (talk) 04:38, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:Contractee Category:Female